cancel_a_formatfandomcom-20200213-history
True End
The True End is one of the endings , meaning it starts at the end of the game after the 15th day of winter. A True End happens if the protagonist achives a full likeability rating with one of the characters and (in some routes) manages to make the right decision. Plot This contains spoilers about the background of the protagonist. In all non Normal End sequences it is revealed that the protagonist is the remains of an Island that sunk during a Vulcano eruption that only happens every 100 years. The Island sank into the Ocean and its inhabitants died as the Vulcano erupted while they tried to escape by ships. This explains, why the protagonist is in the ocean at the beginning. In all sequences the protagonist leaves her lover behind in any way (eg. disappearing or country forgetting about her as she ceases to exist as a country). England's True Ending After the protagonist agrees to England keeping her in his cellar to prevent her from going away, she stays there for a long time losing count on how many days it has been. One day a mysterious person (I cannot read the name of the man, sorry) comes in and gets her out. Meanwhile Japan and America meet England infront of his house and ask about how the protagonist is doing as she now lives with England. They are unaware of her current situation until someone runs out of England's house. England immediately rushed down his cellar to check on her, America and Japan follow and are shocked about what England did.''(Where the protagonist is brought to is unknown to me again, sorry but she is caged in a room behind metal bars) ''England somehow finds her again and talks to her. She thanks him for loving her, apologises and concludes that she will now return to her country. Then she dissolves into light. After a time of grief, England decides to get her back from the oceanfloor. Together with Japan and America he drives out to sea and casts a magic spell to find her. He cannot get her to the surface and leans forward to call her out, accidentally falling into the water and finds her floating there as he dives deeper. He pulls her out and she is angry/confused at first because she was suddenly brought back again. However she starts crying because of England's dedication and he comforts her. The After Ending follows. Japan's True Ending After spending the New Years night with Japan he leaves early for work and tells the protagonist to stay at home and get some rest. During his absence, she suddenly realises that she is fading away, but she does not know why. The fading gets stronger and she wishes someone would help her. It suddenly stops and she materialises, running outside to find Japan. Upon meeting him however, he seems not to recognise neither her face nor her name and chases her off, because she was a stranger inside his house. She finds the other countries on her way, talking to them, but none of them recognise her anymore and she slowly understands that she as country has ceased to exist and now lives as if she never existed this way. She cries and decides to start a new life and forget about the Academy and Japan. Some years pass by and she has a job and a flat and leads a normal life. But one rainy day she meets Japan seeking shelter under the veranda of a restaurant. He talks to her normally and she tries not to be too sad about meeting him. The rain stops and he ask about her name and if they could meet again sometime. They meet again as Japan visits the shop/booth she works at and he asks her where she lives. When she shows him the building he suddenly presses her against the wall and tries to kiss her as he felt an irresistable urge to do so. She pushes him away and runs off to her room, saying that she would not like to meet him again. The next day he visits her again and he apologises about yesterday. She is about to send him away as it suddenly starts to rain again and she invites him into her flat to wait until the rain stops. They talk in her room and Japan talks to her normally again until he sees the ring she wears as necklace. When he asks whether it was her lover who gave her the ring she confirms. Japan suddenly becomes furious as he does not want to accept that she had a lover which was not him. He pins her to the bed until she shouts at him and he starts calming down and realises what he was doing. But immediately after he let go of her, she pulls him to her and hugs him, telling him that she was no country anymore in this world. She tells him about what happened on the day she disappeared, how scared she was when he was not around. He is very confused at the beginning and starts thinking about "something important" he seems to have forgotten. He assures that he knows her, but when he tries remembering her, his head starts to ache. She stops him, saying she loved him and would not want to see him sad about anything. She retells him what has happened on the day she disappeared and tells him that though she has started from scratch after this incident she was happy to be able to see him once more. She begings to dissolve again (why that is, is beyond my understanding, sorry) bids farewell and thanks him until Japan grabs her and says "I haven't given you the real ring yet!". He embraces her, and she feels her power returning to her body again. Japan seems to finally have remembered her. She has also stopped disappearing and both promise to stay together from now on. In the After Ending she moves to him again and both live happily together. This ending gives many choosing options, but no matter the chosen answers, the ending won't change. Trivia In all True Endings, the splashscreen between each scene which normally consists of one random background and one random character silhouette is replaced with the respective character whose ending is achieved. If the True Ending is achieved, the creditscreen's background will display some pictures from the special events gotten in the respective character's route. Only the True Ending is followed by the After Ending which is an epilogue to the story. Category:Ending Category:Incomplete